


Of Pride and Literature

by grimmlin



Series: Dating a Rock Star [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Discussion of Bi-Erasure, Fluff, Gay Pride, Homophobia, M/M, Pride, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rock Star Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: It's officially Pride month and Castiel's University wants him to give a speech. He's pretty sure they only care about him because of Dean, but why not play into their exploitation and do a little good while they're at it?In the process, Cas learns something new about his boyfriend and runs into someone who he never thought he'd see again.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating a Rock Star [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557601
Comments: 22
Kudos: 225





	Of Pride and Literature

**Author's Note:**

> In my usual fashion, I can't manage to complete anything on time. I wish you all a wonderful Pride and all the acceptance in the world. This installment of my Dating a Rock Star universe has a little more seriousness to it as the boys deal with some real-life issues. For them, it all becomes sunshine and rainbows and I know that isn't how things often go in the real world.
> 
> Just know that there are people out there who love, support, and accept you for exactly who you are no matter your gender identity or sexuality. You are whole, valid, and valued. I've got your back in any way that I can.

“It’s Pride, Dean, you can’t say no,” Cas says as he wipes the sweat from his brow. He sends Dean a cross look from where he’s lounging on the sofa without a care in the world, watching Castiel’s sad attempt at practicing yoga with an annoying amount of interest.

Dean sighs and shakes his head as his eyes darken when Cas shifts into the downward dog position.

Cas can _feel_ those green eyes glued to his ass.

Damn Balthazar and his damn bets.

Castiel never should have taken him up on that stupid contest. He thought that betting their University wouldn’t host a Pride celebration would be an easy win.

Since the students are mostly gone for the summer, the University leaves it to the surrounding community to organize Pride events and they simply settle into the role of co-sponsor. What he had failed take into account, however, was the fact that one of their faculty has become someone they want to show off because of _who_ he’s dating.

Unfortunately, _he_ is the faculty member with that dubious honor _._

Politics.

Ugh.

And double _ugh_ to Balthazar for tricking him into this madness.

Cas groans as he tries to deepen the stretch by straightening his spine but something twinges that most certainly should not twinge and he drops to the floor with a cry of misery. There has to be a pose named for laying spread-eagled on the living room floor and staring at the ceiling.

Right?

“If you’re serious about taking up yoga, I know someone who runs a class. I can give her a call for you.” Dean’s green eyes pop into his field of vision, blocking his spectacular view of the ceiling fan whirling above.

Cas pinches a frown and blinks up at his boyfriend before shaking his head. “I only have to do this for a week.”

He has no intention of continuing past the expiration date he agreed to with Balthazar.

It doesn’t matter that Dean all but drools over him while he’s trying to mold himself into just the right position.

Dean shrugs, utterly immune to the flat glare Castiel aims in his direction. “Well, if you change your mind, I wouldn’t complain.” He flashes a cocky grin and offers Cas a hand up.

“You changed the subject,” Cas says, narrowing his eyes when he finally realizes what Dean has managed to do. He takes Dean’s offered hand and lets himself be hauled to his feet. “Would you please consider making an appearance? At least be there when I make my book announcement?” He bats his lashes, knowing full well that Dean won’t be able to resist the temptation of supporting him.

He’ll use whatever advantage he can find.

Dean blinks, lips parting as he stares. “Book announcement?” His head tilts adorably, stealing one of Cas’s signature moves. “You’re going to...?”

A slow grin spreads over Castiel’s features and he nods before biting his lip.

Suddenly, he’s being smashed against just over six feet of firm muscles and wrapped up in an octopus grip.

“I can’t believe you’re finally going to do it!” Dean crows as he cinches Cas tighter and spins them in circles.

The room feels too warm all of a sudden and Cas is sure that the change has nothing to do with his miserable yoga practice and everything to do with Dean muscling him into the air high enough to spin with him.

So what if Dean isn’t the only one with a thing for being manhandled?

“I’ve already started it, actually. I’m nearly halfway finished and my original publisher was eager for a follow-up,” Cas admits, not bothering to hide the flush in his cheeks that comes from Dean’s display of strength.

Dean’s brows furrow and he takes a step back. “And you didn’t tell me?”

Cas shrugs, his earlier confidence suddenly vanishing. “Writing is… hard. I wanted to make sure I was going to get somewhere before I told anyone.” And by somewhere he means finished. Almost a decade has passed since his first book on reconciling being queer with religion, he was afraid that whatever righteous fire that had burned brightly in his soul had dimmed.

Turns out, it only needed to be fed to return to the raging inferno it once was.

Dean licks his lips with a nod. “I can relate to that.”

“That’s why the Pride celebration is so important to me, Dean. I want you to be there.” He’s not going to beg. He refuses. He just wants Dean to agree to come.

Even though the University invited (told) him to be the keynote speaker for the academic portion of the celebrations, he’s still nervous about how he’ll be received and he can’t shake the feeling that the only reason they want him is because of Dean.

Maybe it would be best if Dean isn’t there.

He can show them that he’s worth enough on his own.

Dean scratches the back of his neck, his most obvious tell for when he’s uncomfortable and Cas chews his lip as he waits for Dean to put his thoughts together. He knows better than to try to rush Dean when he’s wearing that pinched frown of nervousness.

Finally, Dean lets out a heavy sigh and blinks away the furrow in his brow. “Gotta be honest, Cas, I haven’t done anything for Pride in a long time. Kinda left a sour taste in my mouth before.”

Cas’s head tilts as he stares. “What happened?” He asks before he can even think to try to offer comfort. The only problems he’s ever had at Pride are the occasional religious protestors who seem to think there is value in shouting obscenities at them.

He can’t imagine why Dean would…

“Being bi isn’t gay enough.” Dean interrupts Castiel’s thoughts bitterly, his lips twisting into a grimace.

“What?” Cas’s head jerks back of its own volition and he blinks in confusion. Someone was cruel to Dean for being himself?

Unforgivable.

“But bi is a key part of the community, hence the B in LGBTA?” He knows the words leave his mouth as a question even as his brain tries to wrap around the idea that some horrible person must have made Dean feel like he wasn’t good enough.

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “In college, my girlfriend and I went, tried to join the parade. She was one of the first people I came out to, was hella supportive, but apparently having a girlfriend made me not gay enough.” Dean wrinkles his nose and shakes his head as his hands betray his lingering hurt.

“Dean, that’s horrible!” Cas has heard of such gays, treating bisexual men like they were somehow less. The discrimination that runs rampant in the Queer community frustrates him to no end. One would think that they would be more accepting because of the collective challenges they face, but the same problems always persist no matter how much progress is made.

Dean huffs and shakes his head before dropping himself onto the sofa with a sigh. “Those assholes telling me to come back when I’m ready to admit that I’m gay really pissed me off, s’why I’ve been so open about my sexuality. Sort of a big F-You to the ones who treated me like crap.” Dean looks up to him with imploring eyes. “Haven’t done Pride since.”

Cas settles next to Dean and leans into his side with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He doesn’t know what else he can say. He wants to promise that Dean will never have to go through that again, but that could very well be a lie. The fact that Dean is in a homosexual relationship now would make him more acceptable in bigoted eyes, but pointing that out would not be helpful.

“I just, I dunno, Cas, I don’t wanna deal with that.” Dean leans back, pulling away slightly.

Cas sighs and follows Dean back. He doesn’t know how to fix this. “I understand.”

“I’ll go for you though, be your arm candy,” Dean turns his head with a grin but Castiel can still see the hesitation lingering in his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Cas bumps Dean’s shoulder and offers him a forgiving smile. He doesn’t want to make Dean uncomfortable or cause him troubles.

Dean chuckles and nods. “Yeah, I think it’d make Charlie’s day to finally get me to Pride. Do you think the university would be interested in my band throwing a little benefit concert? I’m sure I could get everyone in on it, maybe raise some money for the local kids?”

Castiel beams, his heart nearly exploding with how much it swells with adoration and well, Pride. “I’m sure they would jump at the opportunity to have you.”

Dean nods, mind seemingly made up as he reaches for the phone. “Let me give Charlie a call and see where our schedule is at. When did you say this thing is?”

“A week from this Saturday,” Cas answers easily. “I’ve got to give my lecture the night before and there’s going to a reception afterward for some of the leaders in the community. I was hoping you’d be my plus one?”

Dean blinks at him and pauses mid-dial.

“I mean, I know you’re going on tour again soon so I understand if your schedule doesn’t allow…” Cas starts to ramble but he’s silenced by Dean’s lips pressing hard against his.

“I’d love to be your plus one. Why didn’t you just lead with that?” Dean smiles against Cas’s lips and Cas’s stomach swoops.

He hums and presses a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek. “I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“Pressure me?” Dean scoffs, shaking his head with a smile. “Me, who performs in front of thousands of people at a time? I think I can handle some stuffy academics.”

Cas chuckles. “You made it clear you didn’t have a high opinion of Pride, and I wouldn’t hold it against you if you didn’t want to go.” Sure, he tempted Dean with the book announcement, but standing in the back of the room is a little different than being the center of attention.

“Baby, Sunshine,” Dean coos and leans into Castiel’s space. He presses kiss after kiss to the column of Cas’s throat, using his scruff to tickle him into a writhing and giggling mess. When he finally pulls back, they’re both grinning and Dean presses another noisy kiss to the tip of Cas’s nose. The gleam in his green eyes turns serious and Cas swallows hard as his heart swoons. “I will always be your plus one, Dr. Novak.”

The thrill that shoots down his spine at Dean’s words turns into a grin so fierce that his cheeks ache with the strain, but he can’t help himself. _Always._ He loves the sound of that. He hums as he leans closer to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s stubbled cheek. “I appreciate that immensely, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Dean laughs with a smirk, his tone full of bravado even if his eyes sparkle with excitement. “With you by my side, I’ll be just fine. We can be as loud and proud as we want.” He draws Cas into a sweet kiss, cradling their hands together between them. “Besides, I know a feisty redhead who will _destroy_ anyone who dares spoil the fun.”

“Charlie?” Cas questions, brow arched. There is no one else Dean could possibly be talking about.

She can be terrifying and Castiel prays that her ire is never directed at _him._

“Who else?” Dean shrugs with a devious little smile that a grown man should not be capable of. “Did you ever hear about what she did to a stalker I had back in the early days?”

Dean had a stalker? Cas’s heart patters uncomfortably with the short burst of adrenaline. “No?” He dares to say, chewing his lip as he fiddles with their clasped fingers. “I didn’t know there was a stalker.”

Dean’s smile fades and he nods. “It was about ten years ago, when I was first starting out and a tabloid got a photo of me kissing some groupie, a _guy,_ not long after I broke up with my girlfriend.”

Cas’s head tilts of its own volition and his brows furrow.

Dean pushes into his space and reels him closer with his hands on his hips. “Fuck, Cas. I love that you don’t know these things already.” Dean’s voice drops low enough to send a shiver down Cas’s spine as he leans closer, letting himself be turned and pressed back into the couch.

“Of course, I don’t. You haven’t told me yet?” He and Dean have only been together a few months, there are a lot of things they haven’t learned about each other yet.

Dean chuckles and looms over him with a soft smile. “Almost everything about me is on the internet, public knowledge. You could have studied me if you wanted,” Dean says but trails off when Cas shakes his head.

“I’d rather learn about you like this, from you.” They’ve been over this. Cas doesn’t want to trust someone else’s opinion of his boyfriend. Not when he has the real thing right here, hovering over him with a very interesting bulge pressed against his hip and eyes so dark that Cas can’t help the way his heart flips in his chest.

This is so much better than reading old tabloids.

He flexes his hips to get his point across and a breathy moan escapes his throat when Dean returns the favor.

“I love you,” Dean whispers into the space between them before dipping down to claim Cas’s lips in a searing kiss that he can feel down to his toes. Dean doesn’t do anything by halves, and his kisses are no exception.

He licks and nips, demanding entrance that is readily granted and Cas melts into the couch at his back as Dean takes what he wants and gives just as much. Wandering hands manage to ruck up his sweaty t-shirt and find the warm skin underneath.

Cas can feel every callous on Dean’s nimble fingers, built over the countless hours he spends with his many guitars and now put to an even better use. “Dean,” Cas whines, needing something, anything, more.

“Yeah, Sunshine?” Dean pulls back just enough to grin sunnily in contrast to his darkened eyes.

“Take me to bed?” Cas already knows the answer to that question and Dean proves him right by climbing off of him and to his feet, holding out a hand for Castiel to take.

Dean grins. “As you wish.”

Cas doesn’t even try to pretend those words don’t make heat pool low in his belly with anticipation as Dean gently takes his hand and tugs him to his feet.

Together, they stumble toward Castiel’s bedroom and fall in a tangled heap of limbs onto the plush mattress.

This is going to be a great Pride, indeed.

\---

*The following Friday night*

Dean grins, sunglasses hiding the green that Castiel loves so much but the black leather jacket left open at the front and the microphone clutched in his hand has his heart hammering anyway.

The stage is smaller than Dean is used to, the music entirely acoustic to avoid leveling half the block with his usual sound system.

Not that the gathered crowd cares.

How could they when Dean Winchester is grinning down at them, the t-shirt under his jacket streaked with pink, blue, and purple, with a myriad of Pride flags forming the backdrop of the stage.

Next to him, Lee takes his position with a wide grin and the rest of the band settles into their spots.

The crowd screams when Dean lifts the microphone to his lips as he gestures for Castiel to join him on the stage.

“Hey, y’all!” Dean calls into the mic when Cas shakes his head violently and his cheeks flush.

They talked about this.

Well, Dean talked about this.

Cas tried to back away slowly before Dean could get any crazy ideas in his head.

The crowd screams back and Cas tries to slink away from the stage but he’s stopped by a wall of solid muscle that turns out to be Benny’s chest.

“Where ya goin, Chief?” Benny claps a hand on his shoulder with a devious little smile that cannot possibly bode well for Castiel.

“I need y’all to do me a favor, what’ddya say?” Dean calls out with his smile firmly in place. The way he stands, the command he has over the crowd is astounding. For all that he’s familiar, _his_ Dean, this a version so different that Cas can’t help but feel intimidated.

The crowd cheers their assent and Dean points the microphone toward them to amplify the sound.

“Alright. Ya see, my boyfriend invited me here, so y’all have him to blame for all this noise,” Dean stops to chuckle at his own sad little joke. “but he’s shy and doesn’t wanna come out and say hi.”

The crowd makes a mournful sound to match Dean’s dramatic pout and Benny’s hand tightens on Cas’s shoulder in the wings of the stage.

Castiel can’t believe this. He can’t go out there! It doesn’t matter how much the stage doesn’t bother Dean, Cas is not like him. His heart hammers and his stomach churns as the crowd starts to beg, eating right out of Dean’s palm.

When Dean turns to the wings and opens his arms in invitation, mouthing silent pleas for Cas to join him, his resolve crumbles and Cas lets out a browbeaten sigh.

He shakes his head and drops his chin in resignation as Benny nudges him forward.

“Go on, Chief, they don’t bite. I promise.” Benny laughs at his back and Cas shoots a glare over his shoulder as his feet begin to slog through his reticence and inch onto the stage.

As soon as he clears the wall of flags, the crowd starts to scream joyously and Cas can’t help the shocked little laugh that escapes him.

After what feels like a small eternity, he finds himself folded in Dean’s arms in the middle of the stage with hundreds of people screaming and cheering them on.

He doesn’t think his pulse has ever raced so fast.

“We talked about this...” Cas whispers in Dean’s ear, low enough that the microphone held off to the side can’t pick up his voice. He eyes the crowd nervously and plasters on his best smile before giving a little wave.

If not for Dean’s hold on him, he’d fall on his ass with surprise from the excited uproar directed at him and he can’t help but let his smile become a little more genuine.

“Alright! Settle down!” Dean growls into the microphone with a laugh, sounding every bit like an amused Dad halfheartedly trying to make his kids behave. “So, everybody, I’d like you to officially meet my boyfriend, Doctor Castiel Novak.”

The crowd screams ever louder, arms waving wildly in Cas’s direction. He swallows hard and shakes his head at the fervent excitement of the audience. He’d be willing to bet (anyone but Balthazar) that Dean could tell them that aliens are invading and they would still cheer happily.

“Yeah yeah,” Dean waves at them with a roll of his eyes. “He’s glad to meet you too.” Dean turns to Cas and offers him the microphone. “Wanna say hello?” Dean asks, just for the two of them.

Cas shakes his head and takes a step back with wide eyes. Being out here is terrifying enough, he doesn’t need to hear his voice projected to hundreds of Dean’s rainbow clad fans.

“Aww, come on, Cas, just a simple hello?” Dean asks into the microphone, much to the crowd’s delight. “You see, Cas here is a Professor at the University, one of the most brilliant men I’ve ever met. I’m not sure what he’s doing slumming it with a dumb musician like me, but I sure am glad he is.” Dean winks at Cas as the crowd screams their protest of Dean’s self-deprecation.

Cas huffs and Dean pouts, offering the microphone.

Finally, Cas rolls his eyes with a nauseating swoop of his stomach and reaches for the microphone with an idea. “I’m sure you will all agree with me that Dean is _not_ some dumb musician. He is every bit as intelligent as he is talented and attractive.” His cheeks cannot possibly get any redder without bursting into flame but Dean’s dumbfounded expression and the crowd’s screams of agreement make the terror of being on stage worth every bit of the adrenaline drop he knows is going to come.

“You are such a sap,” Dean gripes into the microphone but his cheeks flush crimson when Cas presses a noisy kiss to his cheek.

He’s certain that his heart is going to explode from all this excitement, but where could be a better place to kiss his boyfriend on stage than at a Pride celebration? Cas sucks in a deep breath and nods. “I am, and you love it.”

Dean brings their lips together, much to the audience’s delight. “I really do.”

Whistles and cat-calls sound before Dean nudges him away with a wide grin. “Get out of here so I can entertain these people,” Dean complains but he catches Cas’s hand and holds on. “I love you.”

Judging by the roar of the audience, they heard Dean’s admission and wildly approve.

“I love you too. Break a leg,” Cas says softly with a smile that is more clearly reflected in his eyes before he turns and all but flees the stage.

When he’s finally tucked behind the wall of flags, he presses a hand to his chest and closes his eyes. His heart is racing, his hands are shaking, but he cannot shake the wide grin splitting his features.

Especially when music from the stage kicks up and the opening chords of one of Dean’s most popular songs fills the air.

No matter how his talk later tonight goes, this is going to be the best Pride ever.

Watching from the wings of the makeshift stage, fresh air surrounding him, and heavy bass rumbling through his bones, Cas lets himself get lost in the music.

The way Dean smiles and dances as he croons into the microphone, masterfully whipping the crowd into a frenzy by his words alone entrances Castiel no matter how many times he sees it happen.

For at least the dozenth time since they first exchanged those marvelous three little words, the website bookmarked on his computer makes his fingers itch. He finds it far too easy to imagine a thin circle of silver wrapped around Dean’s finger as he frets the strings of his guitar and the thought fills Castiel with undeniable warmth.

Someday.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

He sighs as he watches the band work through their set, proud in the knowledge that he knows almost all of the songs they play and can even sing along with Dean under his breath.

“Heya, Chief, there's somebody at the back who says they want to talk to ya.” Benny startles him when The Impalas are halfway through their final tune and Cas turns to look with wide eyes.

“Me?” He points to himself as if that weren’t already obvious.

Benny shrugs. “Says they’re your family.”

“Family?” Cas blinks. His family wouldn’t be here. Not his homophobic parents or assbutts of brothers. Except maybe Gabriel, but Gabe wouldn’t have just shown up like this.

Benny shrugs again. “They were insistent.”

Cas sucks in a deep breath, the music on stage a mere distraction in his swirling confusion. “Alright.” He nods. What else is he supposed to do? Benny wouldn’t have come to get him if he sensed a problem.

It’s probably just Balthazar playing a joke to get closer to the band.

There is a good reason he’s kept his best friend away from his boyfriend and he intends to keep it that way for a while longer.

The walk to the backstage area is a short one considering the last-minute stage build to accommodate Dean’s band.

The University was a little too excited to bend over backward to let a chart-topping band headline their little Pride festival, even when The Impalas demanded that all proceeds go to select LGBTQ+ charities.

Cas was a little proud that Dean thought of making it a stipulation.

Other than a free meal and some good press, the band gets nothing.

Just the way they wanted it.

As they approach the flags in the back, the entire backstage area is wrapped in them, Charlie’s raised voice makes Castiel’s heart pound and his stomach twist.

“I don’t care who you think you are, if you’re not here for Pride, you can get the hell out. I will not have you harassing my clients.” Charlie hisses, each word punctuated with a fresh dose of venom.

“I am here to see my _brother_ and I am not leaving until I speak to him.” Castiel’s blood runs cold at the sound of a voice he hasn’t heard since he was eighteen.

His steps quicken and he squares his shoulders, brushing by Benny with a frown firmly etched on his features. “Michael, what are you doing here?” His tone demands an answer.

He isn’t a shy kid anymore and he will not take his family’s bigotry without fighting back. “You aren’t welcome here.” He glares, staring down his brother even as he discreetly appraises the changes the last decade have afforded him.

Michael is shorter than he remembers, likely because Cas himself is taller than he was at eighteen, and he now carries the broad chest and shoulders of maturity.

They look even less alike than they had as teenagers.

“Castiel. So good to see you.” Michael’s tone is tense and dripping with false bravado as he sidesteps around Charlie.

Cas folds his arms over his chest and comes to a stop at Charlie’s side with Benny close behind. “I can’t say the same.”

Michael sighs and scrubs his hand over his clean-shaven chin with a scowl. “You always were the difficult one. I see that hasn’t changed.”

Cas rolls his eyes and stops Charlie’s forward momentum with a gentle grip on her elbow. “Don’t make me ask again.”

“I heard you were giving a lecture about religion and …. Homosexuality,” Michael says with a sneer.

Cas’s jaw clenches and he gives a jerky nod. “That doesn’t explain why _you_ are here.”

“Father is very disappointed in you.” Michael sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Leading these impressionable youth astray with your agenda…”

Charlie snarls and Cas pushes her back. “Charlie, please. Let me deal with him.”

“Come on Char, Cas is a big boy, he’s got this.” Benny touches Charlie's elbow and nudges her away. “Be right back, Chief.” Benny gives him a firm nod before leading Charlie away to do whatever it is she’s supposed to be doing while the band wraps up on stage.

“Father made it clear he only has three sons and I no longer care what any of you say about my sexuality. Unless you have something of merit to say, we’re done here.” Castiel scowls and shakes his head, the lingering resentment from his teenage years resurfacing like barely any time has passed at all.

Michael’s chin tilts toward the darkening sky with an impatient huff. “Mother misses you.”

Cas’s heart seizes at that and he takes a sharp breath. “I’ve been here for years. She could have called.” He’s a little bit proud of how firm his tone is despite the sudden nausea threatening to make his eyes water. Their mother would never go against their father, no matter how much she wanted to.

Oh, how he wishes she would though. He would be lying if he said he never misses his family.

“You think it’s that easy?” Michael folds his arms over his chest and glares. “You made your choice, you cannot hold us responsible for damning yourself to hell.”

“My choice? My CHOICE was to have some self-respect and stop hiding who I am!” Castiel seethes, years of pent up frustration making his fists clench at his sides.

“You call this self-respect? Living in sin? Corrupting others with your sickness? You were raised better than this!” Michael hisses, somehow keeping his voice low despite the anger threatening to boil over.

Cas pinches the bridge of his nose and spins away as he tilts his chin upward. “Are those your words or our father’s?” He is so done with this conversation.

Ten years ago, he might have been interested in arguing it out with his family, but now? He’s had plenty of time to become secure in who he is and lose the need to prove himself to people he knows will never accept him.

Michael nearly growls with frustration and he takes a step closer.

“What the hell? Cas?” Dean marches forward, glaring at Michael with the force of a thousand suns.

Cas is surprised that Michael doesn’t spontaneously combust under the blinding force.

“Dean, this is Michael. My brother.” Cas says tiredly, not taking his eyes off his offending family member. “Michael, this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

Michael scans Dean from head to toe with a growing look of disdain. “I am well aware of who he is. Tell me, Dean, how could you choose to turn away from God by laying with a man? I know you’ve dated women in the past, you could have chosen a path of righteousness, but instead, you choose this?” Michael asks as he gestures to Castiel and then to the surrounding festivities.

Only then does Castiel notice the protest sign laying at Michael’s feet.

Typical.

Dean squares his shoulders and raises to his full height as he steps forward, effectively shielding Cas with his posturing as he stares Michael down. “Who I sleep with is none of anyone’s business.”

Michael narrows his eyes into a glare. “God sees all, God knows all. There is no escape.”

Dean mock shivers with a nasty sneer. “God can keep his nose out of our bedroom.”

Castiel shakes his head with a sigh. “Love is not sin.” He nudges Dean aside and laces their fingers together. “If you cannot accept us, you need to leave. We have better things to do than listen to your bigotry.” End of discussion.

He promised himself years ago that he wouldn’t spare his family any more of his time unless they came to apologize.

Seeming that no apology will be forthcoming, they’re done here.

“Cassie, please,” Michael says as his hand darts out to snag Cas’s wrist in a gentle hold. Cas freezes at the touch, staring into his brother’s eyes with surprise while Dean huffs at his side and glares. “We all miss you.”

Cas rips his wrist out of Michael’s hold. “How can you say that? After father disowned me, after everything you’ve said just now? How dare you say that you miss me when you haven’t spared me a thought in ten years!” He nearly growls, anger flashing in his gaze.

Michael sucks in a deep breath and drops his gaze. “I am sorry, truly. _Father_ may have disowned you but the rest of us did not. I cannot condone this behavior,” Michael says, gesturing around them. “But we’ve been estranged long enough. Please, Castiel. Mother misses you, _I_ miss you. Let us try.”

Cas shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat. He never imagined that Michael of all people would ever try to reach out to him, let alone apologize for anything. He glances at Dean, searching for guidance. He’d be a fool to deny how much he would love to reconcile with his family, but how can he be sure this isn’t a trick?

“You can start by dropping the homophobic bullshit,” Dean says, tightening his grip on Cas’ hand.

Michael’s fine features twist into a grimace. “You expect me to just ignore the fact that my brother chose eternal damnation instead of a life in God’s light?”

Castiel would be offended if not for the shaken tone of Michael’s deep voice and his sorrow-filled eyes. “If you want any kind of relationship with me at all, yes. I don’t care if you don’t like the fact that I’m gay or that Dean is bisexual. This is who I _am,_ and if you can’t accept that, then there is no room for you in my life.”

Cas is tired. So tired. The morning had gone so well, the concert had gone so well. Now, Dean is standing beside him, hovering defensively while still sweaty in his stage outfit while confronting a brother he never thought he’d see again.

He chews his lip and glances behind them, pleased to see Benny watching Michael closely with his arms folded over his chest.

“I,” Michael starts and then stops with a hard swallow. “I will try.”

Cas nods, feeling his eyes prickle as terrified hope begins to bud in his chest.

Michael may be many things, but a liar he is not. He is also incredibly stubborn, two traits that ensured they butted heads more often than not growing up but now give Cas a sense of confidence.

If Michael says he’ll try, then Castiel believes him.

Maybe he’s just a sentimental fool, but his brother has always been good for his word.

“Then have dinner with us tonight, since you’ve already come all this way to harass the folks attending this shindig,” Dean says flatly as he gestures to the sign laying discarded on the ground.

Castiel looks down with a furrowed brow, taking a moment to read what he can of the sign as Michael shifts uncomfortably. “Homosexuality is an abomination to...” He looks up with a smirk. “Really?”

Michael shrugs. “Father sent a good portion of the congregation to protest this event. He feels that the University is pandering to you, specifically, you can imagine his outrage.” His little smirk is telling even if he is staring down at the sign with a wrinkled nose. “Luke is around here somewhere.”

Castiel and Michael’s blue eyes meet and they shake their heads with a huff.

“What about Mother? Did she come?” Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t care what she thought. She may have stood by her husband’s side and left his will unquestioned, but she was always the one to comfort her sons and support them as much as she was able.

That counts for something.

Michael shakes his head and bites his cheek mischievously. “She refused.”

Castiel’s brows threaten to climb into his hairline. “She refused?”

Michael nods, a smile growing. “Father was furious.”

A bubble of laughter escapes his throat and he shakes his head. “I think I would have liked to see his face.”

“She doesn’t know I planned to try to find you, but Cassie, you should see her. She even bought one of those magazines because it had your picture in it!” Michael says, throwing his hands in the air. “She’s got the damn thing hidden under the silverware tray so father won’t see.”

“A tabloid?” Cas shakes his head in disbelief. She used to flip through them while they waited in line at the store, judging all the things that their church hated.

Which was almost everything.

He always suspected that her pearl-clutching was just a front because that was something a good Christian woman should do according to his father, but he can’t believe she actually bought one.

Michael nods with a knowing smile.

“And this is impressive?” Dean asks, dialing back his tone to reflect curiosity rather than righteous fury.

Cas squeezes his hand and nods. “For my family, yes. Father would be irate if he knew.”

“We can’t all be accustomed to seeing family members splashed across the tabloids,” Michael rolls his eyes but Cas counts his brother’s venomless tone as a success.

“That’s not…” Dean starts but trails off when Cas shushes him.

“We do need to get going, my lecture is this evening and I need to prepare…” Cas looks to his brother, surprised to find a twinge of regret in his chest. “Would you be interested in joining us for dinner afterward?”

Michael nods and glances sideways with a frown. “I drove down with Luke,” he says with a wrinkled nose.

“Ah, I understand.” Castiel nods, mirroring his brother’s expression.

None of them ever really got along with Luke, he’s too much like their father.

“Perhaps I can convince him to ride back with someone else,” Michael suggests. “I can let you know later, if you’ll give me your phone number?”

Cas grins, feeling the remnants of their brotherly solidarity creeping forward from where they’ve been withering for that last decade. He, Michael, and Gabriel used to drive Luke mad with their antics. “Certainly.”

He digs in his pocket for his phone while Michael does the same and they quickly exchange numbers while Dean watches them awkwardly.

Finally, phones tucked away, Michael offers Dean a curt nod. “Dean, it was a pleasure to meet you,” he says, tone dripping with politeness as he picks up his protest sign.

“Likewise. I think.” Dean smiles awkwardly as he grabs for Cas’s hand and holds him close as Michael turns away to find the religious nuts he came with.

As soon as Michael is gone, Castiel deflates. He never imagined he would see his brother again, let alone have him promise to _try_.

Perhaps he’s fallen into some alternate universe?

That might explain this bizarre turn of events.

“You okay?” Dean asks softly as he wraps his arms around Cas’s back and holds him tightly.

He lets himself clutch at the leather jacket Dean is still wearing despite the heat and nods into his boyfriend’s shoulder before wrinkling his nose. “You stink.” He doesn’t want to talk about Michael quite yet.

He needs time to process and quiet the horrid squirming in his gut that is forcefully reminding him to be cautious where his family is concerned.

Dean throws his head back with a laugh and squeezes Cas tighter, refusing to let him pull away and escape the stench of stage sweat. “Well, I was supposed to have been in the shower by now but _somebody_ just had to go making amends with their dickbag of a brother.”

Cas groans against Dean’s shoulder and shakes his head. “I wouldn’t call this amends.”

Dean hums thoughtfully and sways them back and forth. “Maybe not, but, it’s a start.”

Cas pulls in a deep breath through his nose and nods as he finally pulls away. “It is, isn’t it?”

Dean’s grin is infectious and Cas finds himself smiling too despite the lingering knot in his stomach. “I am so fucking proud of you.” Dean leans forward to kiss the very tip of Castiel’s nose as he laces their fingers together.

“I’m proud of you too. I know this wasn’t easy for you.” Cas leans into Dean’s shoulder, not minding the lingering sweat emanating from underneath his jacket.

“It was nothing,” Dean dismisses with a shrug.

Cas stops them and spins Dean around to stare into his eyes. “It wasn’t nothing, Dean. You faced something that made you uncomfortable and you ‘rocked’ it.” Cas pulls his hand from Dean’s to make little air quotes around the word and tilts his head curiously as Dean nearly snorts with amusement. “What?”

“You are such a dork,” Dean says fondly as he reaches over to ruffle Cas’s already messy hair. “Now, are you ready to make your big book announcement?”

Castiel swallows hard but nods nonetheless as butterflies swarm in his stomach.

Just as he thought earlier, this is going to be the best Pride ever.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, much love and thank you for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
